misfits_of_taldoreifandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle
Oracle is a winged tiefling sorcerer/rogue. As an NPC he is played by Cass. Description Appearance Oracle is a lithe man with an abundance of fiendish features. His horns are tall and curl back over his head, he has sharp canine teeth, two large leathery wings on his back, and a tail almost as long as he is tall. His skin is a wine-dark red, and his hair is white. Oracle's hair is shoulder-length and is often held back in ponytails. Personality Oracle is, to put it lightly, a little shit. He tends to act very aloof and bemused about any situation he finds himself in, and it's rare to see him flustered. While they aren't as flamboyant as the men who raised them, Oracle has been known to indulge in flashy clothes or make-up when he isn't working. Those who really know Oracle will say that he is a workaholic despite his shithead tendencies. He dearly enjoys throwing people off-guard, whether it be by showing off his magic tendencies or by surprising them with a knife in their back. Biography Backstory Oracle doesn't remember much from his early childhood, like most people. All he remembers is waking up on the steps of an orphanage in Vasselheim and being very reluctantly taken care of by the madame who owned it. He had to steal most of his own food and clothes from the other children or worshipers on the street. Oracle eventually met a man by the name of Shaun Gilmore after Vecna's attack on Vasselheim. The two bonded quickly, and in a very split-second decision before the human left the city for good, Gilmore decided to adopt Oracle fully as his own. Emon turned out to be far kinder to him, though tieflings were still viewed with suspicion and prejudice. He grew accustomed to his strange family and all of the friends he made through them. Gilmore and Flint taught him to hone his magical prowess, something seemingly brought about by his own infernal heritage, but he took another interest in blades and other forms of martial prowess. Oracle taught himself for the most part on that half, watching training sessions conducted by family friends and copying the moves later at night. When he turned 17, he discreetly offered his services to the Tal'Dorei council, wanting to branch out and make a name for himself apart from his adoptive family. They took him up on the offer, and he completed many odd jobs before he officially was given a position a year later. Since then he has jumped around Tal'Dorei, often keeping his eyes on high-profile targets to monitor expenditures and interfere in the event that they should have any links to the Remnant or a desire to plunge the country into chaos once more. About a year and a half ago, Oracle uncovered some information and became extremely withdrawn from his family and friends, even eventually breaking off his three-year long relationship with Vax II. Until recently, he had retreated to Kraghammer, and only moved to Kymal under direct orders from his supervisors. Relationships Family Oracle has a decent enough relationship with his fathers, though it has been a bit strained due to lack of effort on his part since he left home. He barely speaks to Remora, but he sends his little sister gifts irregularly throughout the year. Vax'ildan II Dan and Oracle have been very close since childhood, though their romantic feelings remained hidden to one another until they were both adults (and after a lot of encouragement from their friends). They were a very affectionate and love-y couple up until the moment they broke up. Juniper Shorthalt Childhood friends and prank-buddies, Juniper was a decent influence on Oracle and he respects the younger gnome, even if he thinks of her as being naive. He has seen to it that the man who caused her strife in Vasselheim remains in squalor for a good time yet. Ahlia of the Air Ashari wip Character Information wip